Particulate laundry scent additives are commonly employed by consumers to enhance their scent experience with doing laundry and using laundered articles subsequent to washing. Typically, particulate laundry scent additives are marketed in opaque packages to protect the particles from photo-degradation.
Some particulate laundry scent additives are not so sensitive to exposure to light, particularly laundry scent additives that reside in the product supply chain for only a short duration. For such laundry scent additives, it can be advantageous to the marketer to be able to show the consumer the particles at the point of product selection on a shelf in a store. This is often accomplished by using a clear package or a package having a clear portion. For some product packages, the fill level of the particulate laundry scent additive is visible at the point of product selection or when the product is used by the consumer, for instance by opening the package.
Particulate laundry scent additives are commonly sold in a quantity based on weight. Depending on the quality of the manufacture of the particulate laundry scent additive, the particles may have a wide variety of sizes within a single package or across several packages. Such variability in particle size of particulate laundry scent additives can result in packages containing the same mass having different fill levels within the package. This can generate consternation among consumers who may incorrectly conclude that a package having the lowest fill level contains less product than a package having a higher fill level. This can also raise other regulatory concerns related to slack fill in containers.
With these limitations in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for a particulate laundry scent additive that can be filled in packages on a weight basis that provide for a relatively uniform fill level amongst different packages.